The Melancholy of Sakura Kinomoto
by Kiririn
Summary: Told from the sarcastic Syaoran's point of view, this AU revolves around the unbelievable antics of Sakura Kinomoto.
1. The girl with long brown hair

_Asking someone how long they believed in Santa Claus is so meaningless it couldn't even serve as worthless gossip. Regardless, if you bastards are gonna how much of my childhood I spent believing in an old geezer in red clothes. I can just try to get it into the heads of you idiots that I never even thought that he was real in the first place._

_It was obvious that the Santa back in preschool was just a fake. And I didn't even have to see Mom kissing Santa Claus to prove it. I suppose I was just a precocious kid who questioned the existence of an old geezer who only worked during Christmas._

_Anyhow, may it be aliens, the Easter bunny, time travelers, the tooth fairy, ghosts, demons, espers, or evil guys like The Joker or Doctor Octopus whom Batman and Spiderman battled with. That I didn't realized until further on the road of my life._

_On second thought. I probably realized the truth already subconsciously. _

_I just didn't want to admit it._

_Deep in my heart, really really deep in my case. I wished that aliens, the Easter bunny, time travelers, the tooth fairy, ghosts, demons, espers, or evil guys like The Joker or Doctor Octopus whom Batman and Spiderman battled with really did exist and would one day pop in front of me._

_However! Reality is very cruel and heartless! One must admire how well the stupid law of physics were written. At some point, I stopped being glued to TV's UFO specials and into programs of physics._

_Aliens, the Easter bunny, time travelers, the tooth fairy, ghosts, demons, espers none of those could possibly exist. Though I kinda hoped that they did. I guess my brilliant ability to hold such convictions while accepting reality's harsh ways could have been a sign that I was mature._

_As I graduated from middle school, I also graduated from those childish dreams and became accustomed to the routine of this world. And so I entered high school with no particular vision in my mind…_

"I hope to have a good year with everyone! Please take care of me!" Li Syaoran said bowing to everyone's claps.

…_And accidentally met her…_

"From east middle school," A girl began. "Sakura Kinomoto. I have no interest in ordinary humans. If there are any aliens, time travelers or espers here. Please come see me. That is all!"

**Chapter 1 – The girl with the long brown hair**

_Hey. Are we supposed to laugh?_

Syaoran looked back and saw a very beautiful girl with long auburn hair and emerald eyes staring straight pass him.

_A striking beauty stood before me._

Sakura turned her head to see if anyone raised they're hands or anything and stared back at Syaoran who was staring up to her. After waiting for about 5 seconds, she sat down and ignored the whole world.

Terada-sensei stared for a while too before coming back down to earth and calling out the next person to tell people about himself.

_Most people would think she was just joking. But here, it was neither a joke nor was it a laughing matter. Sakura was always was dead serious. And so, we met. I deeply hope I can believe it was mere coincidence._

_As long as Sakura Kinomoto was sitting still with her mouth shut, one might believe she was just a beautiful high schooler. And since my seat just happened to be located right in front of hers, I figured it might be acceptable to approach her. But you can't blame me for losing my mind for a moment._

"Hey." Syaoran said to Sakura turning around to face her. "About the stuff in that introduction earlier, how much of it was serious?"

Sakura stared at him angrily for what seemed to be eternity then asked, "What stuff earlier?"

"Well you know the stuff about aliens and so on." Syaoran continued uncomfortably.

"Well are you an alien?" Sakura asked tilting her head towards Syaoran.

Syaoran continued, "No, but-"

Sakura cut him off and shot back, "No, but what?"

Syaoran smiled uncomfortably and said, "No. Forget it." Before turning back to his original place before talking to her.

"Then don't talk to me idiot!" Sakura said sticking her tongue out at him and turning her head to the other side. "It's a waste of my time after all."

"If you're interested in her, I won't mince words. Give up on it." Yamazaki smiled at Syaoran while chewing his bento. "I know because I was in the same class as her for three years straight in middle school."

"Her queerness takes a path unlike anything you've seen." Yamazaki continued finally finished chewing.

"You mean her introduction?" Katsu asked.

"Yep! She did a strange bunch of things during middle school, too. The most famous one of all would be the campus grounds graffiti." Yamazaki said slamming his fist on the table.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked with interest.

"There's this device that uses lime to draw white lines right?" Yamazaki asked. "What was that thing called again?" Yamazaki pondered. "Well, whatever. Someone used that to draw a bunch of huge pictograph on the school grounds. "And it was done secretly at night too." Yamazaki said chewing on his bento.

"So…You're saying that in the end she was the one who did it?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, she said it herself so it gotta be her." Yamazaki replied. "There was even one morning when we showed up at the classroom just to find all the desks out in the hall."

Syaoran saw Sakura at the rooftop and pondered over what she was trying to do.

"..She drew stars on the roof with paint. She even stuck a bunch of talismans all over the school…"

_What is she doing?_

"…Like the ones they use to reanimate corpses. No idea what for." Yamazaki finished.

_Ehh? Where did she go?!?!_

"Even so, she's pretty popular." Yamazaki said when they were in their classroom. "Since she does have the looks after all. And then, she's pretty athletic and probably gets better grades than usual. You can't tell she's a freak when she's just standing there.

Syaoran looked out the window and saw Sakura glancing around the school's swimming pool.

"Are there even any stories about that?" Katsu asked confused.

"For a while, she kept going for one guy after the other. As far as I know. The longest lasted for at least a week..." Yamazaki said shaking his head at the thought of it chuckling.

Syaoran saw Sakura leaving and tried to continue watching her.

"…And the shortest was five minutes after she agreed to go out with him." Yamazaki finished.

**Flashback**

Sakura walked ahead of the guy and turn back towards him.

"I don't have time for ordinary humans!"

**End of Flashback**

Yamazaki closed his eyes and opened them just to see Katsu and Syaoran looking like their eyes were about to pop out.

"It's just a story I heard! Really! Apparently, she doesn't turn anyone down!" Yamazaki said getting a bit freaked out.

"That's why," Yamazaki said pointing at Syaoran. "I'm warning you not to get any weird ideas of her!" Yamazaki leaned back and waited for a while before saying, "Give it up."

_There's nothing to give up on. I'm not even interested._ Syaoran thought before looking out the window again.

**End**

Hi!

This is Kiririn over here! I'm sure most of you noticed this plot from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu! For those who guessed right, congrats!

Don't worry. From the next story onwards, I'll make it all different! -

Oh! And Katsu's just a minor character! In fact, he's not even real! XD

Please read and review!


	2. The girl with short brown hair

BANG!

Yamaguchi pointed to a girl and said grinning, "Personally I say..."

Syaoran turned to look at the girl Yamaguchi pointed to.

"…The best one in class is her." Yamaguchi finished letting his hand relax.

A girl with brown hair tied into two pigtails at the side of her head walked over to her friends panting a bit after her run.

"Chiharu Mihara. She's in the top three in our year."

"Did you check out all the girls or something?" Syaoran asked half-heartedly shocked. Yamaguchi grinned at him and said, "Oh yeah!"

"I assigned them to ranks from A to D and I learned everything about the ones who got A!"

Katsu looked at Chiharu and asked politely, "So, Chiharu-san's an A?"

Yamaguchi shook his finger at Katsu and placed his hand dramatically on his head. "Katsu, Katsu, you're such a child. She's an AA "

Yamaguchi turned around and faced Chiharu. "She's definitely a nice person too."

Syaoran looked towards the start of a new race just to see Sakura starting her's. But for someone who has a really small body, she was running very fast, shocking all the boys who were watching.

"That's fast."

"How did she do that?"

"Wow…"

_At this moment, Sakura Kinomoto has yet to act up. And for me, it was a nice full month of relaxation. However my relaxation time was interrupted as I watched Sakura Kinomoto the whole time and observed her strange ways during this period._

_And so, strangeness number 1, her hairstyle changes everyday!_

_On Monday, she let's her hair loose and wears a yellow hair band. On Tuesday, she still wears a hair band but this time its red and she ties her hair over her shoulder with the same ribbon. On Wednesday, she wears two blue buns on two ponytails on each side of her head. On Thursday, she wears a high pigtail detailed in green ribbons. On Friday, she wears two ponytails without buns with brown ribbons. _

_As days progressed, the number of tied-off points in her hair would increase. After resetting on Monday, it would increase one a day until Friday. As I left the classroom on Saturday, I wondered what her head would look like on Sunday. I'd sure like to see it._

_Strangeness number 2, Boys and girls split up for gym class. Girls change in odd numbered rooms and boys move to even numbered rooms. However, ignoring the fact that there were still some boys, she began taking off her uniform. It appears, she view guys on the same level as potatoes. _

_Strangeness number 3, to my amazement, she temporarily joined a wide range of clubs in this school. All the sports clubs without exception fervently pursed her membership. Turning their requests down. She would join another club the next day. But in the end, she didn't even join one of them. _

_What exactly is she trying to do??_

_In the progress, we reached the last day of Golden Week. _

Syaoran walked straight steadily until Yamaguchi reached him and tapped on his shoulder with his jacket.

"Yo! Syao."

Syaoran smiled at him and replied back, "Yo."

"Did you go anyway during Golden Week?"

"I took my sisters to see our grandmother."

"That's lame."

_Incidentally, Syao is my nickname. I sure wish people would stop calling me that._

Syaoran walked towards his seat and passed Sakura's. Noticing that Sakura had the color blue on her head, he realized that it was Wednesday.

"So today's Wednesday…"

_And with that thought in mind, I was probably possessed by some demon. I can think of no other explanation._

"Do you change your hairstyle everyday for alien counter-measure?" Syaoran asked tuning around to face Sakura.

_I talked to Sakura Kinomoto._

Sakura delicately placed her finger on her chin. "When did you notice?"

Syaoran pondered over the question for a while before replying back, "Just recently."

Sakura turned to face the window again before replying, "I see."

"I think that…" Sakura said, "Each day gives off a different image."

She stopped to breathe for a while then continued,

"Color-wise, Monday(Moon) would be yellow.

_I get the feeling this is the first time we had a conversation._

"Tuesday(Fire) would be red. Wednesday(Water) would be blue. Thursday(Wood) would be green. Friday(Gold) is gold. Saturday(Earth) is light brown. Sunday(Sun) is white." She finished.

_I can see where she's coming from but…_

"So with numbers, Monday would be zero and Sunday would be six?" Syaoran asked again.

Sakura lifted her head from her chin for a while but placed it back after a few seconds. "Yes."

"Monday seems more like one to me." Syaoran said trying to make the conversation continue. Sakura lifted her head again and said, "Nobody asked for your opinion!" Before placing back her head on her chin.

"Oh really."

Sakura tuned to face Syaoran and the two had a glare battle for a while with Syaoran losing until Sakura asked him,

"Have I…Met you before? A long time ago that is…"

Syaoran got confused but replied all the same, "Nope."

Sakura sighed and faced the window again.

_The trigger, while being nothing particularly significant, this would definitely be the trigger. In any case. It sure was a surprise to have a serious reply from Sakura. "Shut up!", "Moron!", "Be quiet!", "Who cares about that?" were the replies I was expecting _


End file.
